


昼夜交替

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 全篇脑内妄想，和漫画里的时间轴完全不匹配。不是同一时间段可以出现的事物一起出现了。雷神全篇黑化注意！请谨慎阅读！背景设定是在还未开战但元老院统治摇摇欲坠的塞博坦，光明之环想加快摧毁这个政权的进程。





	昼夜交替

第一幕

这个医疗站坐落在距离锈海不到三十英里的一片荒地上。因为地势较高，如果站在那里往海岸线方向眺望，就能看到沿着浅滩连绵不绝的晶体森林，以及从来就没安分过、翻涌着暗流的深色海洋。虽然说是个风景绝佳的所在，但腐蚀性极强的降雨可以令所有对这片瑰丽美景心生向往的旅行者望而却步。元老院出资建立这座医院的相当一部分目的也是为了把医疗站作为地标，提醒那些在生死边缘试探的蠢货惜命。

一个月前，救护车从首都铁堡被调任至此。这件事在当时轰动不小，甚至上了许多权威报纸的头条。舆论普遍认为，这个离首席医疗官职位仅一步之遥的医生没有任何征兆就被远调的原因是得罪了元老院的某些高层。事实是否的确如此，大夫本人还没有做出任何回应。收到调任通知后，他只是私下里把平日几个要好的同事约出来喝了一杯，权当告别。

“你到底犯了什么错？”在油吧嘈杂的音乐声中，救护员一改平日的温文尔雅，重重地锤了下桌面。“我真的想不通，他们有什么理由给你降职？”

“行了，我又不是要去监狱。”救护车苦笑着安慰那个正义感极强的后辈。说他对自己调任的原因毫无头绪那是瞎扯——在无意中看到那份本不应该被他知晓的文件后，大夫就已经产生了不祥的预感。越在一个领域取得非凡的成就，不允许触碰的禁区也就越多，他对这句话的理解在过去的几年中可谓是愈发深刻。在中央医院的高层会议上，他不止一次从院长欲言又止的态度中感受到了某些政治渗透的意味。作为一位医生，救护车并不想自己的工作过多的和政事时局扯上关系，也全然不希望他的调任给朋友的仕途带来任何不良影响。在这个考量下，他选择闭口不谈心中对元老院的一些做法所持的怀疑态度。“至少我的执照还在，到哪儿不都是给人治病？”他把手放在救护员和急救员的肩膀上，诚恳地看着面前的两人说道：“好好干，伙计们。看在我的份上，救护员，别去跟院长谈这件事；急救员，帮我看住他，以免他做出什么蠢事。”

说完这些，救护车向他们俩举起酒杯，“好了，大家都打起精神来。祝我一路顺风，这杯我干了。”

陷入睡眠恍惚中的医生仿佛又回到了跟朋友们告别的那天晚上。同样都是漆黑如墨的夜晚，同样都是把听觉传感器震得生疼的嘈杂声响——这地方充电质量可真让人不敢恭维，吵死人了。

他无不气恼地坐起身，飞快地按掉急诊传呼广播；于此同时，通讯器也催命般地响了起来。

“这地方难道不是只在白天接诊吗？”他手里握着通讯器，满腔疑虑地往急诊室方向匆匆走去，“病人只有一个？不是元老院送来的？等等，你把我弄糊涂了。我第一天到这儿的时候你不是告诉我——”

“这个我们没辙。”同事IWS站在急诊室里，满手锈迹。急诊室的墙角堆着两把剑，其中一把抽出了一半，上面刻着看起来跟神秘学有关的铭文；另一把被胡乱地丢在一边。除这两样东西之外还有一把被特殊材质的布匹包裹得严严实实的棍状物，说不上来是做什么用的。IWS看到救护车进来，惊恐地指了指医疗床上装甲腐烂不堪的机体，声音颤抖地问道：

“现在怎么办？”

在救护车扫描完病人后，他对同事深更半夜呼他的不满全部烟消云散了。情况不容乐观；不对，可以说是很糟。这人的外甲被夜晚腐蚀性的雨水侵蚀得非常厉害，如果不尽快手术，很可能他就会成为救护车经手过的病人中第一个死透的。

“我需要给他灌液态抗体，”医生开始了工作，头也不回地说道，“请告诉我器材存放室有这玩意儿。”他小心地打开病人的胸腔，将温暖的火种舱捧出来避免令其受到酸液的腐蚀。天蓝色的火种有节奏地在救护车手心里跳动着，散发出微弱的光芒——这是一个相当年轻的火种，可能要比医生的要年轻好几个循环。

注意到到身后没什么动静，救护车急得想骂人。但想到同事是第一次遇到这种情况，他只得一边护着那泵送能量的心脏，一边转过头呼唤呆站在原地的下属。

“你过来。千万拿好了，手别抖。”简单吩咐了两句，他便争分夺秒地往医疗器材存放室飞奔。

 

“它在跳！嗷……我要拿不住了！”IWS尖叫起来，声音比急诊传呼广播还响。救护车发现这一个月来自己的脾气真的好了不少。他仅仅是平淡地表达了对这个医疗站水平的担忧：“你医疗考试难道没考火种舱的解剖？”

同事磕磕巴巴地说，他已经几年没碰过火种舱了。这家医院做的最多的工作就是为元老院驻扎在附近的士兵更换零件。技艺都生疏了，他惭愧地补充道。

救护车没说话，默不作声地拼装那个可怜的病人。他愈发感受到这个医疗站的怪异了：这个月送来的所谓“士兵”，发声器一律是被摘除的。战场上需要不会上报敌情的哑巴吗？还是为了管住他们的嘴？

他没敢想下去，转而去调试年轻人的系统。也许这个半夜闯进来的家伙可以告诉我真相。医生从同事手上接过火种舱，指尖不经意地扫过舱体外围的纹路：这熟悉的触感让他差点因为手滑送了这孩子的命；为了确认他的身份，救护车又仔细地顺着外舱摸了一遍。噢。

 

从锈海尽头升起的主恒星把清晨的医疗所照亮，同样毫无保留地将光线洒在静静躺在病床上的机体。视觉传感器最先上线了。

年轻人首先想到的是检查一遍自己手腕上的暗格：还好。那场雨差点让我废了，感谢普神，我命不该绝！他飞快地祷告了一下，然后开始喜不自胜地四处张望。当视线终于移到安静地站在一旁的医生身上时，因为逆着光，他的光镜一时有点失焦。

这之后，他听到那个熟谙于心的声音温和地响起：“欢迎上线，小子。好久不见了。”

 

第二幕

“漂亮。”飞翼一个侧身闪过剑士的进攻，赞赏地微笑起来，“这段时间真的长进了不少。”

照这样下去，离成为光明之环的正式成员只有不到一个月的时间了。漂移心情很好地走出训练室，想象着握住火种大剑的自己，想象着作为曙光社一员的自己。虽然他是如此渴望获得这一殊荣，但同时他也是个不二的预定论信徒。他认为天尊早已自由不变地规划好了一切——包括那天下午结束训练后，他破天荒地选择了经过光明之环会议室的那条路返回自己的房间，包括本应该死死关着的办公室的门开了条缝，也包括他听到了里面传来的以下对话。

 

“情报部的人刚刚截获了元老院的一条消息，”头儿忧虑地用指关节敲着桌子，“他们要把最近起义的，呃，用他们的话来说是叛乱者，送到集中营里去。”

“这不是什么新鲜事了。那些人被摘掉发声器，受尽严刑拷打后被大费周章地送到偏远的医疗站做做表面上的‘治疗’，一番舆论讴歌‘元老院善待俘虏’，之后再被秘密地送到集中营处死。”飞翼毫不掩饰眼神中对这种卑鄙行为的嫌恶。

“原本我们这件事还可以再缓缓，毕竟纸包不住火。”雷神忧心忡忡地压低了声音，“但从这条消息最后几句话来看，他们打算销毁证据。”

漂移在门外听得毛骨悚然。尽管他早知道元老院高层绝非什么善类，但这算是他头一次近距离地直面政治的阴暗。我可以做些什么的，带着这样的想法，他屏住一口气继续往下听。

“怎么销毁？难道是把那块地方夷平？”

头儿一阵沉默。

“在最后一批人运过去之后，”过了几秒，他沉重地说，“他们就会开启倒计时。炸弹的倒计时。”

 

飞翼略略沉思了一会儿。“明白了。我需要在最后那个时间到来之前去集中营拿到记载元老院暴行的数据然后离开，这不难。”

“不，不能是你，飞翼。”雷神打断了他的发言，“这太过显眼了。你的涂装或许可以因为这次的任务而改变，但你的变形形态，简直就像是——”他顿了顿，极力地想找出一个例子来打比方。“就像是一堆死人里的一个活人那样引人注目。”

飞翼露出浅笑。“你的比喻一如既往的有意思，雷神。”

但他心里隐隐觉得这段谈话很不对劲。雷神有点，似乎太过刻意了；他仿佛在等待什么，引出什么。他的语言好像经过精心编排似的想要影射某个人，而这个人的轮廓正在他的推理中变得越来越清晰。在曙光社仍处于势力较弱一方的时候，试图用光明之环的头衔揭发元老院的行为从政治手段上来看着实欠妥，何况自己时常跟随雷神出入各类政党会议，算是媒体乐于报导的对象之一。如果想暗箱操作，那么无论拥有怎样的伪装他仍可能事倍功半，更糟的结果是被元老院发现正在背后捅他们刀子的正是曙光社的人。

雷神需要一个可以暗中行动同时又忠心耿耿的殉道者。心中涌出不祥的预感，飞翼发现坐在对面的领导者突然变得可怖起来。他错愕地说道：“别。不行，这行不通！我们有一万种其他方法……我们会有的。”但雷神缄默着避开了他的目光。糟了糟了糟了。

飞翼下意识地往门口看去。他希望门是关上的。他希望那里空无一人。

 

只见他的学生带着仿佛做错事般的微笑一步步挪进办公室。“嘿。门开着，我不是有意要听的。”漂移犹豫地看了导师一眼：如果他没解读错的话，骑士的眼神里是满溢而出的忧虑。

“你看起来有话要说。”雷神接下漂移的话，带着一丝急切。

 

飞翼很失礼地干咳了一声。他站起身，在二人的注视下步履沉重地往门外走去。在门口，他停下脚步指了指墙上的密码锁。

“漂移，这个地方不存在什么偷听。”他叫了剑士的名字，但却一直凝视着雷神，仿佛在看一个陌生人。“你听到的只是他们想要你听到的罢了。”

舆论通常是私刑；这私刑会在不久后元老院受到的每一次谴责中变成折磨的利刃，指控我在今天默认了一起蓄意谋杀。站在走廊里的飞翼往窗外望去，斜阳留下的影子给他的表情蒙上了一层阴翳的尘埃。

 

漂移伫立在曙光社总部的大门前，回望那片被晚霞染尽的天空。几个小时之前他做出了一项决定，一项他现在想来似乎有些犯蠢但绝不会因此而后悔的决定。他很感激雷神能如此信任自己，即使这次任务没办法用曙光社的头衔光明正大地行动，他仍对自己可以尽一份力而欣喜不已。然而，飞翼在这件事上消极的态度和似乎夹杂着愤怒的表态让剑士陷入了困扰之中。

他继续等待着，直到不久后听到熟悉的引擎轰鸣声，那架红白涂装的喷气机利落地降落在剑士面前。

“我来送送你，顺便给你带了件礼物。”导师依然平和地微笑着，双手递过来那把他期盼已久的巨剑。虽然在那之上包裹着厚厚的高密度软材料，漂移还是一眼就认出了这件宗教圣器。

“对不起。雷神不是说绝对不可以暴露身份——”他不敢接。他牢记着雷神的嘱咐，即便此时他的双眼正在闪闪发光。

飞翼只是轻轻地把剑推过去。“我认为你已经是光明之环的一员了，漂移，理应配得上它。我仅有的要求，就是让所有看到这把剑剑身的敌人再也没法说话。这和雷神的命令不冲突对吗？”他伸出手在颈边比划了一下，笑容里带了些残酷的意味。曙光社已经不是从前的样子了，不付出任何代价就妄图获得的安宁终究是架空在人心上的乌托邦——哪怕他曾经如此相信这份蓝图的存在。

看到学生终于踌躇着接下那把剑，飞翼补充了一句意味不明的话：“你可能永远没办法成为一名政客，漂移。这很好，至少你的火种会永远澄明透亮。”

 

跑车在繁星黯淡的夜空下渐行渐远。在那样的星光里，雷神找到了宛如雕像般被薄雾环绕的飞翼。

 

“真是，绝妙的手段。”飞翼转过身向他点头致意。即便在这样的情况下他仍保持着最得体的举止，虽然那笑容的含义早已和几小时之前的大相径庭：用愤慨不足以概括，还糅合了失望悲哀苦涩等一系列的情感。

“你送了他那把剑，我认为这很冒险。”雷神平静地说道。

“没什么冒险不冒险的。我会在暗中协助他完成你的计划，除掉所有的祸害。”

“有其他的工作分配给你。”

“我已经决定了，抱歉。”飞翼表情阴郁地从雷神身边走过。现在他眼中的光明之环已经成了和元老院毫无二致的存在，他需要回去好好想想怎么帮助漂移摆脱如今的困境。

“我明白。”雷神在背后轻叹了一口气。

 

“所以我为你准备了最好的脑外科医生。”

 

第三幕

 

“说说看，老救。你怎么会来这儿的？”漂移坐在床沿，看着医生把一根根淌着能量液的导管丢进垃圾箱。手术台上散乱着一堆他叫不上来的工具，地上一片狼藉似乎都是拜他所赐。他有点过意不去地站起身，给救护车留了一片可以暂时堆放杂物的地方。

“你是不是从来不看报纸？接好了。”救护车拿起角落里的两把剑抛给剑士，“工作上面出了点问题。”他的目光落到安静地靠在墙上的神秘物体上。迟疑了一下，他选择让剑士自取。不管是什么玩意，不想让外人知道就是对了。“你呢？深夜半死不活地闯进这个军用医院，总得有个理由。不说清楚可对不住我一个晚上的工作。”

“呃。”漂移不自觉地去摸右手腕上的暗格。为了这张小小的数据卡他差点送命。根据雷神的指示，剑士在黑夜的掩护下找到了隐藏在晶体森林中的集中营。漂移一向在潜入训练中表现得十分完美，故没花什么功夫他就在主控制室找到了相应的服务器，完成了所需数据的下载。

他本该就这样回去的。唯一没料到的是那场雨——在酸雨开始腐蚀他的外甲时他终于意识到了提前看天气预报的重要性。

“……我是个记者，旅游专栏的。”漂移自认为这个理由很恰当。他对自己差劲的说谎水平一向没什么自觉，况且他从前基本上用不到谎言。他不知道自己慌乱张皇的目光和把手背在身后交握的动作等于是在大声对医生说，没错，我在骗人。

“不看报纸的记者，嗯。”救护车耸耸肩，把一个废弃针筒丢进垃圾箱。“你知道的，漂移。如果你跟我说实话，或许有我可以帮上忙的地方。”

趁着漂移痛苦地做思想斗争的时候，大夫好好打量了一番多年未见的年轻人。该说他是如何改变了，救护车还真的说不上来。并不是完全指外观上的变化，不……说到外观，他是不是过于“素雅”了些？可能一些花纹会很适合这孩子。医生的手指开始不自觉地在空气中描绘他认为应该出现在剑士涂装上的纹路。当然，这只持续了几秒钟。发现自己正做出莫名其妙举动的大夫懊恼地看向别处，试图想些其他的转移注意力。刚才我是在寻思什么来着？哦，他还是和从前一样犯蠢，他那容易惹麻烦的特性看起来没有丝毫改变,他甚至以为只要自己闭嘴我就什么都不知道。

……

这是救护车刚任职于铁堡的中央医院的事了。那天他刚下夜班，在空无一人的街道上缓慢地行驶。街边的路灯被地上湿漉漉的水坑倒映出来，又因为车轮驶过短暂地皱起涟漪——他那会儿很困倦，便尝试通过计算地上水坑的数量提起精神，同时思索着还要经过多少个一模一样的他才能回到自己的寓所。

数到第八十九个的时候，医生发现后一个水坑的颜色有些不对头。除了他自己的灯光，还倒映着另一辆车：这辆跑车直挺挺地停在路中央，恶意地向他鸣着喇叭；他赶紧一个急刹停了下来，等待对方对此做出合理的解释。

 

“老头，把身上的钱都交出来。”跑车说。

救护车反应过来了，原来是抢劫的。事实上，比起遭到勒索这件事本身，他认为对方毫无眼力见的行为更加令人恼火。听声音像是个涉世未深的小鬼，干什么不好，偏偏逮着宵禁的时间出来发神经呢，他同情地想。

“我不是老头，”透过前挡风玻璃他纠正道，“而且我身上没有钱。”

那辆跑车就是漂移，此时仍干着如同他正在做的事那般的违法营生。面前的医疗用车一出声他瞬间就无地自容起来：他明明观察了那辆车足足有十几分钟！从慢腾腾的行驶速度和循规蹈矩的驾驶方式来看，他认准了这个医疗单位是个上了年纪的——然而事实给了他无情的打击。眼前尝试用灯光闪烁表达善意的医生显然不应该被划分到老头的类别里去。

“别废话。你身上总有几个值钱的零件吧？”小年轻的引擎开始轰鸣，妄图用不耐烦来维护自己“劫匪”的身份。前几次的劫掠带给漂移的体验并不好：他总觉得这样躲躲藏藏，时刻提防条子们讨生活不是办法，但他不知道除了拿走别人的东西之外还有哪些可以安身的手段。即使是有，他也没有途径了解。白天他隐匿在贫民窟的黑暗中，游荡在最下等肮脏的油吧里扔出去几个钱，昏昏沉沉地过上几个小时；当夜晚来临，按理说他不用处心积虑地藏起自己的脸，但是他却得绷起神经，心惊胆颤地在路灯照射不到的阴影里盘算谁会成为下一个倒霉蛋。漂移没法获得平静，并且他自知不具备拥有它的资格。

看那辆车只是停在那儿，漂移有点急了。“给你五分钟，随便卸点什么下来。”他威胁道。

医疗用车总算改变了形态，站在跑车明晃晃的远光灯前。大夫的手变成工具，向他的方向走了几步。“愣着干嘛，快点卸啊！”漂移的耐心到了极限，车轮甚至出现了溜坡的迹象；他赶紧控制好刹车。这人再这么站着我就走了。心底如此筹算着，漂移缓缓挂上倒档，准备自认倒霉。

“给我五分钟，你需要一个检查。”救护车说。

 

“刚才我就觉得你的引擎声很奇怪。嗑药了吧？”医生皱着眉审视眼前许久没经过检修的机体。“是不是经常心悸？你的火种舱可经不起这么折腾。”

漂移坐在巷子里的长凳上，紧张地看着大夫一个部件一个部件地为他进行校准。他从来没见过自己的胸腔和腹腔被完全打开后的样子：浅蓝色的火种外围是一圈精巧的金色舱壳，连接着看似杂乱实则井然有序，各就其位的导管。输送着或为蓝色、或为紫色能量液的它们正在向全身的各个部位源源不断地注入舱室中产生的火种能量。他失神地注视着在自己胸腔内跳动的那颗心脏，那颗足以媲美小型光源的，赋予他生命却从未被他善待过的心脏。

医生用喷枪仔细地把最后一丝锈渍清除。他觉得这不止用了五分钟，毕竟他附带检修了年轻人的机体。持续的半跪姿势让他的膝部轴承有点僵硬，但忍一忍也就过去了——看着明显被造物者所震惊的孩子，救护车认为自己的工作还没有百分之百地完成。

 

“千万别动。”听到命令式的语气，漂移本能地坐直了身子。他瞪大眼睛往胸口望去，看到大夫轻轻地把自己的火种舱捧到面前。

胸口顿时变得空荡荡的。但他确切地感受到了心脏的热度，甚至感受到了医生指尖传来的冰凉触感。“看到这上面像浮雕一样的花纹了吗？”救护车指着火种舱上的纹路对他说道，“这是独一份的。没有两个塞博坦人的火种纹会完全相同；你可以摸一下试试。”

应该怀着怎样的情感去触摸自己的心脏——在没做好准备的情况下，漂移的指关节咯咯作响。他觉得自己也许有一点明白救护车的用心了。带着一种说不清是激动还是惶恐的心情，他手指一钝一钝地划过稳稳地躺在医生手心里的火种舱外沿。

他觉得，夸张一点地说。

 

他宛如重生。

……

 

想到这件事之后，漂移意识到情况远比他预想的要复杂许多。雷神的任务固然重要，但自他从充电板上醒来的那一刻开始，就绝不可能对医疗站袖手旁观。

更何况救护车在这。他已经连续两次把剑士从死亡的边缘拉回来了，无论是在物理上，还是从心理上。这让他怎么能丢下这个不知道在什么时候会被夷为平地的——我的天尊啊。炸弹。

雷神说元老院准备销毁证据。在最后一批病人送过来之后，计时器就会进入工作状态。

“老救，下组病人什么时候会到？”他的声音有些颤抖。

“今天早上刚来，是这段时间的最后一批了。”救护车把起摞成一叠的数据板推到一边，从办公桌后面探出半个头打量那个站在窗边的剑士。“你还好吗？”

 

IWS医疗型号结束了最后一个病人的修理。他很想为这些可怜人升级到最新的系统，但跟着病人们进来的几个荷枪实弹的士兵不停地催他快点完事，似乎全然不顾同伴的死活，让他只能做些基础的修补工作。这批病人和以往的并无不同之处：清一色的哑巴。在这儿待了这几年，他早就见怪不怪了。

唯一和过去情况有很大差异的是领头士兵的态度。在把病人装上车之后，他带着和蔼的笑容握了握他的手：“多谢这些日子的照顾，大夫。”IWS多少有些受宠若惊地回了个僵硬的微笑：“不客气。”被这样怪异的目光凝视着让他很不舒服，于是他尝试松开士兵的手。

士兵灿烂地笑着。他一点一点地在虎口处施加力气，很快地就把IWS的右手变成了一堆废铁。紫色的能量液从手腕里井喷而出，然而他却对医生的惨叫置若罔闻。胡乱地扯掉那只手后，士兵把手指探进他手臂的断口中按下一个开关。

IWS突然感觉胸口的火种剧烈抽搐起来，仿佛是把能量全都用来传动另外一个附着在他身上的东西。

在下线前，他听到了滴滴滴的声音。

 

当救护车和漂移赶到医疗站后门的时候，同事已经没了生命体征。

大夫打开IWS的胸腔后，看到了捆缚在火种舱上的定时炸弹。上面没有具体的时间显示，但闪烁的指示灯说明这个炸弹已经被激活了。他无言地盯着面前的尸体看了一会儿，然后抬起头看着剑士说道：“如果仅仅因为不想暴露你曙光社成员的身份就什么也不告诉我，那你真的是个彻彻底底的蠢货。”

漂移的中央处理器出现了瞬间的短路。一大堆问题下意识地就要从他嘴里冒出来，但在它们冒出来之前医生用手势示意他重新咽下去。

“别用这副表情看着我——我知道你想说什么，但现在情况紧急。首先请用最简略的语言把‘炸弹为什么会出现在他身上’这件事说清楚，好让我弄明白咱们下一步该怎么做。”

后来漂移觉得自己仿佛放弃思考般，直接顺着救护车给的思路说下去的行为更像是个蠢货。即使如此，救护车早就知晓他的身份这件事仍让剑士心怀庆幸。不必刻意向医生隐瞒的感觉如同卸下千斤重担，让他终于可以长舒一口气，直视那双似乎能洞察一切的眼睛。

总体来说，漂移认为这是几天来唯二的一件好事，获得的喜悦甚至比拿到火种大剑还要多上一些。

 

了解到事情来龙去脉的医生叫上漂移，小心翼翼地把可怜的IWS抬到停尸房里。定时炸弹上的红灯跳跃着，给狭小的房间晕染上不祥的光芒。

“雷神说的是在最后一批病人送过来之后，计时器就会开始计时？”救护车边在数据库中查询这种炸弹的型号边向剑士确认。得到了肯定的答复后，医生觉得光明之环的这趟浑水并没有比元老院浅到哪里去。

“这种型号的炸弹很有意思。虽然已经被激活，但到真正启动它的计时器仍需要四个小时。在这四个小时里炸弹是不能被拆卸的，因为计时器还没打开的时候炸弹的驱动能都放在维持内部稳定上了，外壳一旦接受到明显压力就会爆炸。

所以，要么雷神截到的情报是假的，要么是他有意这么做。”他深吸了一口气，继续往下说。

“从你成功弄到数据来看，第一条假设排除。所以雷神撒了谎，让你误以为炸弹会很快爆炸。目的显而易见——他希望你赶紧回去把数据交给他。

但是这中途出了些问题。是什么问题我们暂且推测，可能跟你老师表现出的某些意向有着密不可分的关系。雷神连带着对你的忠诚度产生了怀疑，准备换一种手段来让你出局，顺便拿到数据。他的方法很可能是让你在这里待命：等待名为接头人，实为杀手的混蛋。那人会干掉你，取走你的情报。”

然后随着炸弹华丽地爆炸，我们俩的碎屑会被秘密地倒进锈海。这句话太过残酷也太过讽刺，所以救护车不准备说出口。他明白仅是上面那些推测就够漂移受的了：假如这孩子不愿相信，他也不会有任何怨言。

医生的解释十分简单明了，剑士只用了几秒钟时间就完全弄懂了；现在他终于理解了飞翼说的话究竟是什么意思。雷神算准了他的性格，让他这个极少出现在公众视野中的人主动接下任务，利用他的忠心铺平自己的政治道路。飞翼自作主张送给他大剑，是否也是对他现在的处境有所察觉，是否也是和如今的他一样，陷入了对未来道路的迷惘呢？他现在究竟情况如何？

太他妈对了，我永远也不会成为一个政客。漂移咬着牙，感觉自己的火种似乎要被无穷的怒火燃尽。还有四个小时计时器会打开。他拿出通讯器，翻看雷神传给他的短讯。

 

【原地待命。线人五小时后到达指定地点。】

 

他开始冷笑，救护车的推理是对的。按这条讯息推算，现在直到夜晚到来的五个小时，炸弹都不会爆炸，除非雷神是想把自己穷尽心力得到的数据毁于一旦。

炸弹上鲜红的指示灯仍在闪烁。“老救，多谢你，让我知道自己到底有多蠢。离炸弹引爆还有时间，趁现在离开还来得及。”漂移移开目光，低声说道。

 

我想好好地问候那个杀手，哪怕冒着被炸成碎片的风险。我必须弄清楚雷神到底对飞翼做了什么。

但他没理由让救护车留下。

 

“哦，所以现在是你告诉我关于炸弹的事了？这点时间可不够我逃出爆炸半径的。”医生微笑了一下，向漂移摊开双手。

“好像忘了告诉你一件事：假如在计时器开始工作之后再拆除炸弹，我的手艺可是绝妙的。”

漂移觉得好事越来越多地发生了。

 

暮色透过窗子，昏昏沉沉地照进医疗站的办公室。一旦确定了计划，他们所要做的只是等待。突然漫长起来的时间让两人都有些不适应；救护车拿着数据板随便看些新闻作消遣，而漂移则无聊到去数天花板上的划痕。

人在无趣的时候，总会产生些灵感，就比如现下的剑士，在光洁的金属天花板表面照见了自己百无聊赖的影子。他沿着这块巨大的镜面往办公桌的方向望去，发现医生只是把数据板立在面前罢了。他真正在做的事，似乎是拿着笔在桌下的另一块数据板上勾勒花纹。他时不时会往剑士的方向望一眼，而漂移仰着头的姿势又恰恰让他以为自己有感而发的行为不会被察觉。

“老救，你是不是觉得我不够美观？”漂移问道，摸了摸自己的面甲。“我其实也想在上面添点东西来着。你看哪种款式的花纹比较适合？”

 

救护车差点把笔尖折断了；他的确是在以这小子为模板，私心设计希望出现在他面甲上的涂层。被戳穿的尴尬令他十分窘迫，一时不知道说些什么；他突然感到口渴，并意识到机体的散热系统自动启动了。“不，你已经很美观了，白色很适合你。”他故作平静地盖上笔帽，但事实上他连试了两次才精准地把笔套进去。漂移走到办公桌前，在医生仍在寻思自己是怎么露陷的时候眼疾手快地抢走了那块数据板。

“我看这上面的就很不错，老救。”他对着大夫柔和地浅笑，“你最喜欢什么颜色？”

 

剑士靠在医疗室的办公桌旁，微微仰起脸。斜阳的余辉中，面前的医生拿着漆笔，托住他的下颌。利落的闪电状纹路和这孩子果然很相配，而红色更能衬托出他与众不同的眼睛。这脉络从剑士的眼眶下出发，优雅地在颧骨部分折返，最终于他的嘴角完美地落幕。实在是……如同艺术品一般。上完一侧的漆之后，救护车已经在不知不觉中看得有些入迷了。他只是还未察觉到，自己托着漂移下颌的左手正逐渐变得愈来愈有力度，甚至想要控制而不只是固定，仿佛是在宣告他早已燥抑不安的内心，掩饰他对剑士越发恣肆放纵的想象。

他很想冷静地欣赏，但又不甘心仅仅止步于欣赏；他想靠近，触摸；他想确认。红色的漆料就如同最上品的美酒，让医生内心深处所有隐忍着的感情尽数喷涌泛滥。

他无言地把风扇的功率开到最大，开始另一边的工作。缓缓勾勒着轮廓的救护车认清自己是不会招架得住剑士的注视的——于是他自我安慰道，等我完成这部分，再等到漆干了，我就吻他。

进行到一半时，他改了主意，认为等漆干透完全是浪费时间的傻瓜行为。

 

然后，下一秒漂移迅速地握住了医生的右手。漆笔被这样的动作碰落，在桌面上弹了下，最后滚落在他们的脚边。没有人愿意去管它了，至少现在这只笔非常碍事。

“我……”剑士的舌头有些打结，但无论是谁看到那样炽烈的眼神都明白无需多言。火烧云。即将沉入锈海的主恒星。红色的漆料。

再下一秒，几乎同时，他们沉沦进了彼此的吐息里。

在这之前漂移并不是从未和什么人接过吻。可能是在贫民区的油吧里，输了赌局后轻描淡写的肌肤之亲，或者是为了几个零件的好处，答应对方三两个包括亲吻在内的条件。他理所当然地认为，接吻和纯粹的体液交换没有任何区别。

然而这一次他的火种却好像被什么揪紧一样，让他喘不过气。明明他的胸腔好好的，火种舱也没被救护车捧出来。他只是十分笨拙地任由医生握住自己撑在桌面上的手，听凭他抚摸手臂，肩膀和半边涂料被蹭花的脸；他还不小心碰翻了放在桌上的涂料桶——一整片粘腻冰凉的色彩扩散开来，把他们难舍难分的手尽数染成赤红，又随着医生的触碰在他的胸腹，后腰，脖颈上留下夺目的痕迹。这只不过是他们的第二次碰面罢了，但两人却像发狂般贪婪地一昧攫取欢愉：在被政治和死亡的灰黑色阴影笼罩的医疗站内，这样欲壑难填的吻是如此不合时宜，甚至可以说触碰到了道德的低地：在与尸体仅仅一墙之隔的房间，他们调情，亲吻，他们双手交握，在彼此的光镜中寻找自己的影子；罪恶感对他们的折磨，在这种情境下只是徒增了欲望的滋味罢了。

到两人最终气喘吁吁地放开对方，救护车看到浑身被弄得到处都是涂料的漂移，再低头审视自己同样一塌糊涂的涂装，感到狼狈至极。而通过这件事，漂移又看清了一点：在接吻方面，他仍然技不如人。

 

 

之后没多久，主恒星被海平面完全浸没，计时开始了。

 

第四幕

 

今日锈海的夜晚没有降雨，风却十分强劲。强风吹拂着海岸边的晶体森林，使得透明的，散逸出淡淡光芒的枝叶互相摩擦碰撞，奏出清脆的合鸣。线人吹着口哨驶向目的地——医疗站，迎接早已被其视为囊中之物的东西。

半天前，他收到了委托人见面的请求。

“我希望你利落地干掉他，把暗格里的东西带来。”委托人坐在一片黑暗中，示意下属推过来整整一大袋钱币，“这是定金，全款的三分之一。”

他掂了掂袋子的分量，满足地把它塞进怀里。“为了确认我把他杀了，带人头来还是带什么玩意儿？”

“别带尸块，我们不搞这些恶心人的东西。”委托人习惯性地用指关节敲了敲桌面，“他背上有个大物件；你不需要知道那是什么，直接带来就算交易成功。

但你要是往里边看了那么一下下，事情就会变得难办了。”

 

是那个用高密度材料包裹的东西吗？线人眯起眼凝望不远处站在朗月下方的剑士。他的确背负着一件神秘的物体，银白的外甲在岑寂的月光下散发着冷峻的清辉。说不定可以用这具身体在黑市上换个好价钱：这样的锻造手法即便从外行人眼中看来也是极为出色的，除了一点小瑕疵——那人的涂装简直太差劲了，是最近流行的后现代风格吗？随意地把漆料往身上泼洒会给之后的清洁工作造成不小的困扰……不过总的来说这趟下来可真是收获不小。如此盘算着，他在距离那人六十英尺左右的位置停了下来。

估计这小子对自己快挂了的事实还一无所知呢。线人恶意地忖度道，脸上却挂出伪善的笑容。

“然而这一切终将消逝。”那人说道。

“亦如泪水消逝在雨中，看来没找错人。我过去，还是你过来？”他一步步向前拉近彼此间的距离，右手已经覆上了背后的投掷用刀具。

剑士猛地一侧身，闪过倏地向他飞来的短刀。“显然这两个选项没有区别，”他缓缓地取下后背上捆缚着的东西；线人总算看真切了——看形态像是把武器。

风逆着月光凛冽地呼啸，吹得包裹于其上的高密度软材料猎猎作响。最终它被完全卷走，带上高远的夜空，显露出下面武器的全貌。只是把毫无温度的冷兵器罢了，但这把剑似乎能读懂主人火种的情绪，此时正散发出杀气腾腾的电场，像极了锈海上的那些连接穹顶和海面的刺目闪电。

真是异端！线人啐了一口。“光明之环的宗教狂热分子。现在开始求天尊保佑留你一条命了？”他看着对方握住剑柄，低声诵念些不知所云的语言，直感到一阵恶寒。

“哈，”剑士跃起身，一瞬间光镜似乎变了颜色，衬得那半边侧脸的表情越发森然可怖。“这可不是什么祷文，”

 

“……而是献给将逝者的灵歌。”

冷兵器相碰的一连串金属音和零件碎裂的声音一道消逝在了风中。

 

遮罩在斗篷里的飞翼到达医疗站的时候，适逢战斗刚结束不久，战场上尽是激烈搏杀的杂乱痕迹。

突破雷神的包围圈属实花了他不少力气，但他还是在没有火种大剑的情况下做到了，只不过付出的代价略大了些：他的引擎不是很利索了，缺了点儿零件，部分仪表也出现了失灵的前兆。他没想到雷神会如此不念旧情，甚至想通过给他的大脑模块动手脚来使他继续为曙光社效力。

看来，从前我对“暴力革命”的理解实在是太过浮于表面了。他苦笑着往前走，光镜不遗余力地搜寻着他的学生。即便雷神多次在干部面前强调光明之环走的是绝对彻底的和平路线，但背后究竟要多少个像漂移这样的年轻人付出惨重的代价，这不得而知。那些人为理想献出生命，却连在墓碑上刻下曙光社徽记的权利也不被给予。他们在阴影里活着，死了还不能见到日光，这是飞翼无论如何都无法接受的。在一块碎石后他停下脚步，发现了气息微弱地靠在那儿的剑士，手中还紧紧地握着刃口有些磨损了的大剑。

身后突然传出窸窣的声音；他利索地抽出腰间的蓝色短刀扔了出去，精准命中了那个濒死杀手的头部。看到那人确切地褪了颜色，飞翼轻呼了口气，转过身察看学生的情况。

“漂移，听得到吗？我是飞翼。”

听到了，很清晰。漂移想这么说来着，但他的发声器好像被那个杀手拍扁了。于是他调了调光镜的色温以示收到。

“你的涂装是怎么回事？……算了，不说这个。你的光镜有裂痕，估计视力上面也损伤得不浅。你有点散架，一时半会儿还动不了。”

漂移的光镜闪了两下。关于这个我知道的比你多。

“我从医疗站那儿过来的时候潜入那里，看到那位报纸上提到过的——好吧，你不看报纸。那位医生在拆卸炸弹，手速堪比机枪扫射。”

他手艺是不错，就是有时候有点儿……漂移说不下去了，因为他想到了身上乱七八糟的手印。

“刚才那句我没听懂。”飞翼说道，“你的光频信号有些乱。”

没事了，没啥特别的。话说回来飞翼，你怎么变棕了？

“你指这件斗篷对吗？”飞翼被这个奇特的形容逗笑了。“我涂装的色彩很明亮……曙光社方面在暗中悬赏我，也许是想把我带回去做个脑外科手术，或者灭口；毕竟我知道那么多内部消息，而现在却决定不跟他们干了。”说到这里，他嘴角的微笑已经消失殆尽，取而代之的是深深的寂寥和悲伤。

漂移的光镜黯淡下去。飞翼待在曙光社的时间远比自己长的多，这种理想信念朝夕间毁于一旦的感觉在他这个年纪虽然无法完全感同身受，但他仍从老师落寞的言语中体会到了何谓遗失——更加残酷的是，直到不久前飞翼才发现自己执着的事物早在几年前就已经被丢得一干二净。

“即使你不准备公开那份资料，今后元老院的势力也会衰弱下去，意味着曙光社必然会加大对塞博坦一系列政策的影响。”飞翼眺望着远处泛起鱼肚白的天空，轻轻拉上斗篷的帽檐。“到处都是他们的耳目：你我的存在对他们而言就是阳光下的影子。如果想安稳地过上一段时间，好好隐藏这把剑是必要的。”

我会记住的。今后你打算怎么办？漂移觉得今天的飞翼说了比往常更多的话，直觉告诉他有越发重要的事。

 

飞翼站起身，拂晓的微光与他金色的光镜交映生辉。“我还不想妥协，漂移。牺牲秉持的本质活下去，对我来说与自裁无异。可能在这个星球上我没法找到……真正希望的平和。”远处传来海浪拍打岩石的声音。为了证明自己的话并不是玩笑，飞翼看着学生再次补充道：

“是的，我想我得离开一段时间了。也许不把思路局限在塞博坦是个好主意，我仍然可以不违背自身的原则做出正确的事。”他轻轻地拍了拍漂移的肩膀，笃定的目光中已经没有了任何迷惘。

无需多言，这举动已经包含了决然、期待、祝福等所有他想对剑士表达的，和他以往各种无言的教诲相通，胜过一切言语，一切余笑。

 

尾声

 

在黎明高地的一家普通油吧里，一位医生把数据板推到酒保面前。“一份最新的晚报，多谢。”付完账，他颇有些急迫地打开头条内容，一边浏览一边走出油吧。

门口站着他的同伴。因为披着斗篷的关系看不清他的脸，但仍可以从他左右两旁的佩剑上猜出他的剑士身份。看到大夫走了出来，他微笑着上前，与他在落日下的街道上并肩而行。

“‘元老院残忍处决罪犯 引发大规模群众抗议’，”医生念道，摇了摇头，“尽是这些废话。”

看到第二版，他犹豫了一下，飞快地略过了。“曙光社委员飞翼下落不明 首脑雷神怒斥元老院：政治迫害”。这样一来，出于群众对元老院的憎恶，光明之环的支持者数量估计会成倍增长——而它的首脑究竟会惋惜飞翼的离开，还是庆幸此事带来的诸多利处呢？谎言堆砌起来的党派之争简直幼稚得可笑。

 

“现在你成了元老院的敌人，而我则是光明之环的眼中钉。要不你加入曙光社，我去元老院，说不定还真能混的不错。”剑士打趣道，面甲上的闪电状纹路在日光的映衬下显得格外瑰丽。

“那咱们可就势不两立了，漂移。”医生顺着他的玩笑说下去，“我也许会在你身上安个窃听器，直连曙光社的情报部门。”

漂移一转身停住脚步。

 

“窃听器，”他暧昧地重复了一遍，笑了笑。“说说看，老救。你准备把它安到哪儿去？”他拉起大夫的手，牢牢攥住。

“把它安到我手腕上的暗格里？”他说道，轻抚医生的指尖。

“光镜后面？”他用手指抵着医生的手心。

 

“……还是你的火种舱里？”他把医生的手放到胸口——心脏所在的位置。

救护车再次感到很口渴。他能感受到手掌下火种的跳动，就像多年前的那个夜晚，他捧起这孩子的火种舱。该死！他为什么要盯着我看？他是不知道自己现在的眼睛有多让人心烦！他突然开始无端地厌恶这条明晃晃的街道，厌恶这个点还挂在天上的夕阳，顺带着迁怒到了面前这个总是挑战他逻辑模块承受极限的臭小子。被这样凝视了几秒钟，救护车心想，完了。等吧，等他说完下一句话，我就吻他。

“你当时到底是怎么知道我是光明之环成员的事的？”漂移说道。

医生不耐烦地把他拽到墙边吻了上去。

 

很快剑士就在他的吻中沦陷了：他不会知道，多年前医生在记住他的火种纹之后开始频繁地出入中央医院的档案室；在那之后无数个下夜班的夜晚，救护车又屡次驶过了那条街道。


End file.
